Grand Theft Auto: After GTAIII
by PZYKO
Summary: Starts at the part where we hear the sound of a shotgun being fired. More chapters to come.
1. Beginning

Grand Theft Auto: After GTAIII  
  
The smoke cleared from the barrel of my shotgun. Maria, pale and full of fear, turned around. The last Colombian Cartel member's body lay on the floor, his chest covered with shotgun pellets. He was going to bullet-spray Maria. I calmly walked up to his dead body and picked up his AK-47. I took the clip off and pocketed it. "You just saved my life!" I just shrugged. "Why are you quiet all the time?" Maria asked me. "What's your name?" "Eddie." "Cool. That's gonna be the only time you talk, right?" I nodded. I got inside my tweaked Stinger, 654 horsepower, and turned it on. The motor made a distinct Japanese engine sound. "Nice car." Maria said. She got in.  
  
I put the car in gear and slowly drove off. I put the radio station on Chatterbox. "...Alright, let's go over here to line 3. Hello, I'm Lazlow. Who's this?" I switched gears. "Hi. My name is Anthony Richards. I'm having problems with the police. They're on to me." "And why's that?" Lazlow asked. I put the car on third gear. "Well, you see, the Leone family..." I turned up the volume. "...keeps asking me if I know a Maria, and I say no, and the police keep thinking I'm negotiating with them about drugs." "Who you work for?" "I'm a multi-millionaire. I own a shoe making company, Aeris Running Shoes. Well, I need a 'worker' for my business. Anyone interested, come meet me in..." Lazlow cut him off. I turned off the radio. I parked the Stinger in reverse in my garage along with my other two cars. "You got a Mafian Sentinel and a Diablo Stallion. Nice taste." Maria said. I owned the garage by the weapons delivery place. In there, I had a Banshee, a Cartel Cruiser, and a tweaked Cheetah.  
  
In my Staunton garage, I have a Sentinel and a BF Injection. In my Portland garage, I have Ray's Patriot. I put the shotgun in the back of the Stinger and grabbed my Uzi. I put the Beretta in my back and the Uzi in my jacket. I closed the garage and went inside the apartments with Maria. 


	2. Joey's Last Drink: Act I

Just for the records, I don't own GTAIII. Can't wait for VC! Anyways. . . . .  
  
I opened the door to my room. Weapons were scattered everywhere. Maria picked up an M-16 and laid it somewhere else, where it wouldn't disturb. "You know how to clean weapons?" I said. "Yeah. I've had practice with the Leones' Family." I pointed to my weapons. "You want me to clean them?" I nodded. "No prob. Where you going?" "Find a job." I took the elevator back down and headed to the garage. I headed to my second garage. I opened t and picked up the hardtop for the Banshee. It was bullet-proof, and it helped protect me from any stray bullets. I put the hardtop on the Banshee and spent five minutes tightly securing it. I drove out the garage and closed it.  
  
I headed to Staunton Island via the Shoreside Vale Bridge. As soon as I exited iff the bridge, I drove down the grass hill. I didn't give a damn. I could've taken the small paved way by the wall, but time is wasted. I slowed down on the red light. Just then I saw this guy smoking a cigarette, angrily muttering. Perfect opportunity. I lowered the right window. ". . . . . Lazlow, I swear to god, you bastard, if you hadn't cut me off. . . . ." Son of a bitch. The guy was Anthony Richards! Rich people always pay good. He might even pay more than that snob Donald Love. Anthony looked at me. "I need a ride." He said. I opened the door for him. "What's your name?" he asked. I didn't answer. "Not the talkin' type, huh? Good. I like you already. You heard me on the radio?" I nodded. "Good. Damn Joey. He's the new head of the Leones' Mafia. I'm willing to pay good money if you take down that bastard. Be careful, though, they might hear the gunshot. I'll provide you with a silenced sniper rifle. Get a good aiming place. As soon as you take him down, you get the hell out of there. Turn right." I switched gears and turned right.  
  
"He'll be at Luigi's Club tomorrow at seven at night. He'll be getting out all tipsy at 10 at night. The moment you see him come out, you take him out. Take care of the rifle. It's a .44 caliber. Watch out for his guards though. Meet me where you met me today for the rifle tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. Stop here." He got out. I got a job. 


End file.
